Astrid's night mares final chapter
by crazy scittles
Summary: last chapter to this story...new story will continue the ending of this story...


HICCUP'S POV.

I woke up to see Astrid was still in my arms, she looked calm and happy as she was sound asleep. I closed my eyes and rested my forehead on the top of her head, she moved closer to me and moaned. I looked at her, her eyes were squeezed shut, her face showed no emotion, she relaxed her face and snuggled her head into my chest. I didn't want to disturb her, so I cuddled closer and tried tofall asleep. I had to leave soon and get to the forge to help Gobber but I didn't want to wake Astrid up. So I gently pulled her off me, laid her head on her pillow, got off the bed and tucked her in. I covered her shoulders with the blanket and gave her a kiss 'goodbye' on the forehead. I grabbed a piece of paper and some charcoal and wrote 'Astrid, it's Hiccup, i'm at the forge if you need me, im sorry i left but Gobber needs me in the shop today. If u want to see me and talk or something, then just come over to the shop and we can talk while i work. From Hiccup.' After i wrote that I put it on the bed beside her so she would see it when she woke up. I ran down the stairs and out the door. I ran over to the forge to start on my day at work.

ASTRID'S POV.

I woke up a little, but too tired to open my eyes. I felt something warm beside me, i moved closer to it, it leaned something on my head and i moaned. I squeezed my eyes shut, but after i felt something around me and realized it was Hiccup's arms. I relaxed a little, knowing it was him. I moved even closer to him, snuggling my head into his chest, i felt content being with him and fell back to sleep.

Later i woke up, opened my eyes and looked around. Hiccup was nowhere to be found. I saw a piece of paper beside me, i picked it up and read it. 'so that's where he is' I thought to myself. So i got up, put on my armour and slowly walked downstairs. I grabbed a muffin from a basket, ate it and ran out the door. I decided to go and talk to my boyfriend... wait! Would i even call him that...i guess i would cause were sort of dating... sort of.

HICCUP'S POV.

I heard a noise coming from outside. I came out of the back room and into the main room. Gobber looked at me. I saw Astrid come into view in the door frame. She smiled at me. "can i come in?" she asked. "yeah sure." I answered back and i walked over to her. I led her over to the table and sat her down. "be right back." I said to her and ran into the back room to grab the shield i was working on. "so what're you doin' 'ere there lass?" i heard Gobber ask Astrid. "i...uh ..came to see Hiccup for a while." She said in a stern voice. I came back out with the shield and my journal and some blueprints. They both looked at me, Astrid smiled but Gobber gave me a look like i was up to something. I just ignored him and placed my stuff on the table. I moved all the stuff off the shield, Astrid grabbed my journal and i took it before she could read it. "hey! No looking in here." I said trying to be sweet but still stern. She looked at me. "why...is there personal stuff in there?" she said in a goofy, low voice. I smiled "no...it's just that there's important stuff in here...just more blueprints." I said. We both laughed a little. "then why can't I see it then?" she asked, a little annoyance in her voice. "cause you don't need to see it." I said.

I put the journal under the table so she couldn't get it without me seeing. I sat down diagonal from her and we sort of stared at each other for a while. "i got some things i need to pick up so... i'll be back in a bit. Don't you two be gettin' any ideas...alright." gobber said. We both blushed and nodded. Once he left Astrid sat up on the table and looked at me. I smiled, stood up and heated up the fire. I grabbed a metal rod, used the clamps to hold it and put it in the fire. I sat there for a while, i felt Astrid's eyes staring me down. So i looked behind me, once i looked at her she turned away and returned to my work.

"can i help?" Astrid asked. I didn't know what she could do to help but then i got an idea. "uuhhhhh...u can cool this rod down when I'm done with it." I said with a smile. She smiled back. I quickly pulled it out of the fire pit and put it on the anvil. I grabbed a sharp knife and poked a hole into the rod. The rod was now a new connecting rod for Toothless' tail. I motioned for Astrid to come and she did. I grabbed her hands with my one free hand, moved to side a little and helped hold onto the clamps properly so she wouldn't drop it.

ASTRID'S POV.

Hiccup helped me grab hold of the clamps and i slowly stood up and walked over to the barrel of water and put the rod into it. Once i thought it was cool enough i took it out of the water and Hiccup said to put it on the table. He walked over to me. "what's it for?" i asked out of curiosity. "it's a connecting rod for Toothless' tail." He said. "when can we test it out?" i asked. "how 'bout right now." He said happily. He touched the metal to make sure it was cool, he let go of it and took off his apron. He grabbed the rod and my hand and we quickly ran outside and up to his house where Toothless was.

He connected the rod into place on the tail he built for Toothless, patted the dragon's head and jumped up onto the saddle and put his feet into the stirrups. He reached out to me and I grabbed his hand, he pulled me up onto the dragon in one swift motion. I wrapped my arms around him and we took off into the sky.

Flying with Hiccup was fun, he always did fun tricks in the sky. We did so many back flips and spirals and it was so much fun. We screamed in excitement as we did a huge triple back flip. We stopped all the tricks and just glided through the sky over the ocean. I took this chance and I rested my head on his shoulder and held on even tighter. He looked back at me and smiled, I smiled too. We glided through the air and headed home. I loosened my grip and leaned back a little as we picked up speed. Aswe flew over we did flips through the air. We kept screaming "wooooooooooooooohooooooooooooooooooo" as we kept flying faster.

Once we came into view of the plaza we slowed down and landed on the hill of the chief's house. Hiccup jumped off and helped me off too, it was sort of weird but i didn't mind, it was sweet of him to help me... 'what am i saying' i thought to myself ... "he's my boyfriend, of course he does nice things for me." I said in my head. We walked down the hill and Hiccup grabbed my hand. We both smiled as I blushed a little. We made our way back to the forge as we met Gobber in the plaza and he came to talk to us. "there you are lad! I've been lookin' for yuh everywhere!" he said. "sorry, i wanted to try out the new connecting rod WE made." Hiccup explained. "we...who's we." Gobber asked. There was a short silence. "uhhhhh...me and Astrid made it." Hiccup said awkwardly. Gobber looked at us as if we were crazy. "you know how tuh smith do ya?" he said pointing at me. "um ... no... not really." I said shyly. I was sort of embarrassed. "she just helped me by cooling the metal down, keeping the fire warm and passing me the tools I needed." Hiccup said. The last 2 were a lie but I think Gobber bought it. "well then ... I better be off then... Hiccup you can have the day off if you want." He said. "really! Thanks Gobber." Hiccup said and with that he yanked my hand and we ran to the forge.

He grabbed his fur vest and we ran into the back room. He grabbed something from underneath his desk. "i saw this in a book one time and thought it was pretty cool so i built one and now all we have to do is put it up." He said with an excited sound in his voice. I looked at it and I instantly knew what it was. It was a swing and i thought it was pretty cool too. We don't have any on Berk so it could be fun to be the only people who had one. He quickly wrapped it up in his vest, grabbed my hand again and we ran out the door and through the plaza, giggling a little. We ran up the hill of the chief's house and up behind his house. Once we ran through the entrance of the forest we went to the right where there was a big enough for us to use the swing.

HICCUP'S POV.

I quickly climbed up one of the trees and onto the branch i thought was good enough for the swing. I took it out of the vest and dropped my vest on the ground in front of Astrid. I tied both the ropes onto the branch and jumped down. I looked at it and it looked perfectly even. I pulled on Astrid's hand and lifted her up onto the swing. She smiled, I went behind her and started to push the swing a little. She moved over to one side and I sat down beside her on the swing. We stayed there for what felt like hours, just swinging and chatting about random things.

It was starting to get dark so I walked Astrid home, she kissed me goodbye and i ran up to my house. Once inside I saw my dad wasn't home and I ran upstairs. I took off my boot, my prosthetic, my vest and shirt. I laid down and got comfortable under the covers and fell to sleep.

*dream* i saw me and Astrid sitting together but I couldn't make out where we were. She was clinging onto me so tight, my arms were wrapped around her, she looked so scared. Then there was a noise and the scene changed. We were both on a wooden platform with ropes tied loosely around our necks. Someone laughed eviley. We watched as someone yanked on the ropes that were tied around us and in a split second we screamed as we were lifted off the ground and hung.

*end of dream*

I woke up screaming. I was in my room again, then I heard another scream in the distance. "Astrid..." i whispered. I heard someone say "Hiccup is that u?" it sounded like Astrid but she was nowhere in sight. I thought i was dreaming so i fell back asleep.

THE NEXT MORNING.

ASTRID'S POV.

I woke up in the late morning. I quickly got up and got dressed, ate breakfast and ran outside. I saw Hiccup so I started running over to where he was. He saw me and screamed my name like he needed to tell me something. Once I got to him he immediately hugged me. "I need to talk to u like now!" he said quickly. He let go of me and we sat down on the hill. He told me something strange... he told me about the dream he had last night. Not that telling me that is strange but what his dream was about. It was the same dream I had. "oh my gods." I said. "that's the exact same night mare i had last night!" i exclaimed. He looked at me in shock. "I also heard someone say my name last night, it sounded like u but you weren't with me." He said. "wait! I thought to myself 'Hiccup is that u' last night cause I thought u were in my house but it was only the wind." I said. 'Hiccup you're such an idiot... trying to freak me out like that.' I thought to myself.

"hey! I'm not an idiot and i'm not trying to freak u out either!" he said. Omg. "I didn't say that but I thought it! Omg what is happening." I exclaimed. " wholly cow! ... wait what am I thinking of right now." He said. " you're thinking of Toothless running around in the cove trying to catch fish." I said. "aaahhhhhhh...oh my gods ... what is HAPPENING!" he exclaimed. " okay lets just stay calm ... there's probably a perfectly good explanation for this." I said trying to calm us down a little.

"okay so we can read each other's minds and we have the same dreams...well that's not weird!" he said sarcastically. "well i guess it's sort of cool actually." I smiled at him "lets just keep this our own little secret." I said and we middle finger swore on it.

Hey this is the last chapter of this story. Don't freak out! I'm gonna make a new story that continues after this one so that will be up in another day or 2 so yeah...,.

Thx for reading... thx for reviewing, favoriting and following me and this story..

Byyyeeeeee.


End file.
